Poker Face
by rcf1989
Summary: Charlie's back in LA to spend the Easter break with her aunt, and she invites Captain Raydor for dinner. Accidentally, they end up stoned and drunk.


**A/N. This is what happens when my good friend DD Agent tries to cheer me up and accidentally gives me a prompt for a fic, as in her attempts to make me feel better she told me the following 'imagine Sharon Raydor in lingerie' and with a mind like mine (and no I did NOT go there this time) I couldn't help it coming up with a fic. Hope you guys like the result.**

* * *

><p>Charlie was back in LA, this time it wasn't because her parents nor grandparents could no longer deal with her and her attitude; this time, her aunt Brenda had called her to ask her if she'd like to spend the Easter break with her and Fritz. At first, the teenager thought it was a joke but a minute later she was asking her aunt what flight she should get or if there was anything she wanted her to bring for the holidays. All in all, Charlie was excited to spend time with her aunt, as she had been the first one to see and really accept her for being herself even if she got in trouble at times.<p>

The first few days were just like the girl had expected, most of the time by herself but whenever Fritz or Brenda didn't have to work they'd spend time with her; at least she also had Joel to keep her company whenever she was home, though she had a bit of a hard time trying to keep the cat away when she was cooking as she had proposed to make dinner every night for as long as she was staying and everyone agreed, especially Fritz as at least the teen had her grandmother's cooking skills and not Brenda's.

The most unexpected surprise came on Friday morning, as while they had breakfast Brenda announced she had taken said day as well as the weekend off to spend time with Charlie. Fritz didn't take it as well as both Johnsons expected, as Brenda had known for almost a month he would be away those days as he had to be in Washington and he would not return until Monday evening. The teen felt somewhat guilty, so she asked her uncle if there was no way he could get out of that one to stay home with them; the sincerity of her words caught Fritz by surprise as he had not seen it coming, considering they were still not in the best of terms after the pot brownies incident and so Brenda getting high as she ate a few, even if Charlie told her not to do it. In a way, after that incident, Fritz found a way to forgive her for that and both were trying to get along, just like it was proven that morning as the three of them spent time together before Fritz's departure.

Dinner time was close, and Charlie had done her best that evening for her aunt... Brownies included. However, the teen was in panic as somehow the brownies found a way to mixed together from a batch to the other and so all in one big fountain.

'_Great, uncle Fritz is so going to kill me this time or find a way so that I cannot land a foot in the city ever again.' _Charlie thought as Brenda walked in and noticed the worried look in her niece.

"Charlie?" Brenda said and the girl looked up. "Are you alright?"

For a second, Charlie thought about lying to her aunt but knowing Brenda was like a human sized lie detector, she decided to be honest. "No, no, no! Uncle Fritz is going to kill me as soon as he finds out."

Brenda was puzzled. "Why would Fritz do that?"

"Or maybe you do and get away with it!" The teen exclaimed as she sat down in a chair. "Those brownies... I made some for myself, just myself, and now... They're all mixed up with the others!"

Walking to the other chair, Brenda sat down and looked at her niece. "And is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Aunt Brenda, you cannot be that dense. Brownies... Uncle Fritz getting mad with me because of that... Doesn't that remind you of something?" The teen asked a little exasperated.

Brenda's eyes widened as she got what the girl meant. "Charlie! I thought we made ourselves quite clear about that..." She was saying as the teen raised up her right hand and then cracked her wrist... And then a second time... And a third... "Stop it!"

"It hurts like hell, aunt Brenda, and not just the wrist. That's why I make brownies once a week, I only take one a day and before going to bed so the pain is bearable, so I can rest and deal with everything else in the morning." She said, tears forming in her eyes as she then explained the accident she was involved in a few months ago and how most of the meds she had tried either didn't work or the side effects were too harsh on her.

Sighing, Brenda tried to smile as she took the girl's hand. "You should've told us, Charlie."

"And what would it do, eh? As soon as you tell uncle Fritz he's going to be mad."

"And what if I don't tell him?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"I won't tell him if you don't." Brenda said winking, making Charlie smile brightly. "But when he's back on Monday night, I want him to explain him what happened."

Agreeing they should get rid off all the brownies before Fritz returned as well as giving him the explanation he deserved, though getting rid off all the brownies was just a way to say they'd eat them all which surprised Charlie again as Brenda didn't seem to mind too much getting high this time, maybe her aunt was hiding something? The girl finished getting the table ready, not really thinking about that too much, and then noticed it was too much food just for the two of them. Looking around, the girl noticed how her aunt was still in her room and seeing as the cell phone was within her reach, Charlie grabbed it and quickly checked the numbers in the phone, trying to find someone to join them for dinner, someone she knew...

Provenza... Nah, too old and would totally tell her off about the brownies.

Flynn... Cool but it wouldn't be as fun as Charlie wanted, maybe another day.

Tao... No, not really.

Buzz... Probably spending time with his mother, adorable in Charlie's eyes.

Sanchez... Nope.

Taylor... Like hell she'll call him.

Pope... Where did she hear that one... Oh crap! He was the one who hurt her aunt years ago, no, no way she'd ask him over.

Raydor... Raydor... That really was quite close to Charlie's mind but she couldn't figure it out, so she looked again and then saw the keyword to help her out: Captain.

That was it! Captain Sharon Raydor, she was Brenda's friend! At least that was what her grandma had told her so Charlie sent a text and hoped the Captain would show up for dinner.

Smiling, Charlie left the phone where it had been before she took it but soon she felt she was busted; she always knew when her aunt was looking at her.

"May I ask what are you doing with my phone?" Brenda inquired, stepping closer to the couch.

"Uh... I eh..." Charlie was in trouble and she knew it.

"Charlie?"

"I-I-I texted Sharon and asked her to join us for dinner."

"You what!" Brenda couldn't believe her ears. "Sharon as in Captain Raydor?"

Charlie nodded. "She's your friend so I don't see why not... And there's tons of food..."

"She's not my friend." Brenda said as she sat down in the couch, taking a cushion on her way down and then holding it close to her chest.

Sitting down as well, Charlie looked at her aunt. "Why did grandma tell me she's your friend then?"

"We lied, well I lied... I didn't really know how to introduce Sharon to mama and daddy so I said the first thing that came to my mind and..."

"You told them she's your friend and it seems grandma bought it."

"Not really, a minute later she already labeled Sharon as 'friend from work' which let daddy down a lot."

Brenda's phone then vibrated at the incoming text and both looked at the phone; wasting no time, Charlie checked and read it out loud:

_I'm surprised to say the least, but I have nothing better to do so I'm on my way._

Charlie couldn't help grinning. "Yes! She's coming for dinner! Maybe she can stay to spend the night with us?"

"Charlie, the woman is exasperating to say the least, if not bossy to push everyone's buttons all the time."

"And? You're just like that so I'm sure I'll like her."

"I'm not like that!" Brenda said, mocking indignation.

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not! And she's from Internal Affairs, so this is not going to go well if she eats one of those brownies."

"Something tells me you won't tell her what they have, and sure as hell I'm not gonna tell her either... Come on, aunt Brenda, give her a chance. She can't be that bad if grandma likes her."

"Alright, alright, I guess you have a point. But if this causes any trouble..." Brenda stopped mid sentence as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Charlie exclaimed and rushed to the door, opening it eagerly. She was surprised with the woman she found at the doorstep, she didn't know why but she looked way better than the mind picture the teen had in her mind for a few minutes. "Hey, you must be Sharon, right?"

"Yes, yes I am. And you are...?" The brunette said, raising an eyebrow at the teenager. She had no idea who she was but she was sure she looked like Brenda.

"I'm Charlie, Brenda's niece." The girl said as she extended her hand out to shake it with Sharon before the Captain walked in and Charlie closed the door behind her.

"Evening, Chief." Sharon said as she removed her trench coat and before she could hang it somewhere, the teen had taken it as well as her purse and placed them safely somewhere Sharon didn't really care about at the moment.

"Good evening, Captain. You certainly made it here rather quickly."

"I was close when I got the text, which is still a surprise."

Standing up, Brenda placed the cushion she was still holding back on the couch and walked towards the brunette and stood next to her.

"Well then we shall ask my niece about why she asked you to come over for dinner."

"It was her idea?"

"Yup, I wanted someone else to join us." Charlie said from the kitchen and then walked into the living room carrying three glasses. "I made tons of food, and uncle Fritz is out of town so I thought that maybe one of aunt Brenda's friends could come over for dinner."

Sharon then looked at Brenda. "Does she know we're not really friends?"

"Yes, but it seems mama has praised you quite a lot at home."

"What?"

Charlie was still smiling. "Yeah, grandma really likes you, saying you could be a good friend for aunt Brenda... Though you better be taking good care of my gnome."

"At the risk of repeating myself... What?" Sharon didn't know if it was a joke or not, but it was downright weird.

"Yeah, you took my gnome with you to Park City! And grandma said that if you two stopped being so stubborn around each other you could be great friends, and I agree." Charlie said and walked back into the kitchen.

"You took her gnome with you? The gnome I got her when she was five years old?" Brenda asked, trying to remain calm.

"Your mother told me to keep it after I helped her with dinner! How was I supposed to know it belonged to your niece?"

"You should've asked!"

Charlie walked back into the living room carrying a rather large knife with her and pointed at them as she talked.

"You two stop fighting and sit down. I trust Sharon with my gnome, otherwise I would've found a way to contact her to ask her to send it back to me. So stop bickering already. This is supposed to be a nice dinner, not a contest to chew someone's head off!" She then stormed back into the kitchen leaving the women alone.

At first, it was all too quiet and awkward, and seeing as none of the adults were trying to say a word to the other Charlie broke the ice praising Sharon's outfit making the older brunette smile as it was quite the unexpected compliment considering the situation. Right after that, a load of questions were directed at her as the teenager seemed quite curious about her ever since Willie Rae had mentioned her for the first time, something that surprised both Brenda and Sharon.

Inwardly, Charlie was kicking herself because she couldn't drink wine due to her age so she had enough with her brownies... That was, until Sharon ate two of them and Brenda another and now the teen didn't know to do except praying to any God or any other superior being, if there was any, willing to listen and help her out.

They didn't decide dinner was over after almost two hours later, and the young brunette offered to clean the table as well as the dishes while her aunt and Sharon moved over to the couch, bottle of wine and glasses in hand. Sharon had been relunctant to stay for longer, but Charlie certainly did her best to persuade her to stay, including an almost low blow to Brenda's awful fashion sense in Sharon's opinion or trying to get the older woman to stay just because the teen found her quite fascinating.

As she was cleaning the dishes, the teen heard how someone walked into the kitchen but didn't really bother to check if it was her aunt or the brunette, so she just kept with her task. However, the girl froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look back, facing a not so impressed Sharon in return with her patented death glare.

"Some-something wrong?" Charlie asked almost whispering.

"Depends on what you consider wrong."

"Okay... Am I in trouble?"

"Does your aunt know what you used to make those brownies?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh God. Oh my God." The girl then knew she was in big trouble as she fully turned around to face the brunette. "Please, please, please, don't do anything to get aunt Brenda in trouble. She didn't do anything, I promise. It's my fault, the only thing she did was accidentally mixing both batches of brownies when she shouldn't have done that."

Tilting her head to a side and narrowing her eyes, Sharon stepped closer to the teen. "So she knows the three of us are high right now? And she didn't tell you off?"

"She almost did but then I explained her why I did it." Charlie was close to panicking, so she quickly explained all over again what had happened to her and why after trying several meds, she decided to do what she was doing with both permission and approval from her parents and doctors. When she was done, she was doing her best not to cry as she knew if her aunt got in trouble it would be her fault which made her beg again.

Brenda then walked in and the sight before her eyes was quite a shock, which made her wonder if it was really happening or if she got that drunk and stoned to have hallucinations. After all, she did not expect to find her niece crying in Sharon's arms as the older woman held her tightly and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Brenda asked and startled the other two.

"I think we... Were confessing a few things..." Sharon said rather vague.

"Such as?" Brenda inquired.

"Why we all are now high." Charlie said before sniffing again.

Brenda's face quickly changed from concern to horror as she eyed Sharon.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything about it. After all, we're both off duty and you invited me over for dinner, and also I met your lovely niece." Sharon said, reasuring both Brenda and Charlie. "And, why would I go babbling about how I spent my time with my friends?"

The teenager then couldn't help herself giggling and soon the three of them were laughing though not for long as Sharon tried to make herself out, saying she should go home. Charlie, returning to her five year old self for a moment, held into Sharon tighter not letting her go and whining whenever the older woman tried to pull away.

"Charlie..." Sharon said in a warningly tone.

"What? You've been drinking wine... And you're stoned!" The girl said as she looked up.

"She's right, Sharon. It'd be irresponsible for you to drive." Brenda added.

"I am not going to sleep on the couch." Sharon said, challenging both Johnsons.

"I'll sleep with aunt Brenda so you can stay in the guest room." Charlie said quite seriously. "I don't want you to go, we're having a good time."

Sharon, shaking her head as she smiled then looked at Brenda for help.

"Don't look at me, she's been like that almost since she was born. And be thankful she didn't cling to your legs like a little monkey." Brenda said making Sharon laugh.

"Hey, it worked with you all the time!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Alright, I'll stay but let me call my kids first. None of them are home at the moment, but I don't want to worry them either." Sharon said and then looked at Charlie as the girl was still with her arms around her. "I'm not leaving, Charlie."

"Sure you won't?"

"I won't and then you can hug me all you want."

After being released from that embrace, Sharon walked away from the kitchen just as Brenda approached her niece and they talked briefly as the girl still needed to finish cleaning the dishes but to make it all faster, Brenda helped her.

Walking back to the living room, as she had gone to the guest room to check it out while talking with her kids, Sharon found the Johnsons in a cushion fight. She had expected that from Charlie, perhaps not really expected but something she could think of the teen being able to do, but Brenda? That was completely unexpected, just like the cushion the blonde threw her way and so a three way fight started until they collapsed on the floor laughing.

"I have an idea." Charlie said and both adults looked at her. "Let's play strip poker!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Brenda asked, hitting Charlie with the cushion again.

"Sounds like fun." Sharon said, rather casually.

"Oh no, you're not teaming up with Charlie." Brenda said, trying to make her best angry face but failing due to all the alcohol and drugs mixed in her system.

"Sorry, two brunettes outnumber the only blonde in the party. Therefore, strip poker." Sharon said making Charlie squeal happily and running to grab a deck of cards as well as chips while the adults, even if one of them quite relunctuntly got ready for the game. Deciding they were quite comfortable on the floor, Charlie joined them once more.

"So any preference for the game?" The teen asked.

"Texas Hold'em." Sharon said and then Charlie started to deal the cards. "And if you don't mind..." She said getting up before making her way over to the hall to get her purse.

"If we don't mind... What?" Brenda said curiously.

Sharon didn't say a word, she only turned around holding a silver engraved lighter and a cigar. She then looked around for an ashtray and after she got it, she walked back to her spot in the floor.

"You smoke?" Charlie asked.

"Just cigars and when I play poker... Or black jack. My grandfather taught me when I was you age but I didn't smoke until ten years later or so; he then gave me his lighter." Sharon then handed the lighter to the teen. "As his way to approve my habit which I picked from him."

Brenda remained quiet, as she didn't know if it was because she was too light headed or because of the strange alliance between her niece and the Captain could turn into something dangerous yet probably hilarious. Still, she didn't want to risk it just in case and played along. Charlie won the first two rounds which made her quite happy and more confident, especially after the oldest brunette said she was still a bit rusty after she removed her shoes. Brenda liked the idea and so removed her shoes as well, no need to start getting rid off her clothes too soon.

To both Charlie and Brenda's delight round after round they beat their guest until she only had left her lingerie and glasses, but little did they know of the plan the other woman had in mind... Which came to life when she removed her blouse: let them win every single round until she was wearing exactly what was left in her. After that, Sharon won every single round until both Johnsons only had their underwear left and before a new round started Charlie wanted to call it quits.

"What, are you scared I'll keep winnning?" Sharon asked.

"No but I certainly don't need to see aunt Brenda naked." Charlie said, earning another playful smack with a cushion from the blonde. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Well... You mind seeing me naked but not..." Brenda said and then with her head pointed at Sharon.

"I uh... Erm... Sharon eh..."

"Yes, Charlie?" The eldest brunette said, raising an eyebrow.

"You'." The teen blurdted out.

Both Brenda and Sharon looked at each other, then at Charlie and back at each other again.

"Did you get what she said?"

"No, did you?"

"Nope." Sharon then looked at the teen. "Stop, rewind and play again... Slowly."

"I-I-I think... You're hot and... And I-I may have a... Uh... Crush on you... I mean... Look at you! At your age and... Wearing so little... And your legs and... That hair! Oh and... And that thing you did with your tongue when you were smoking..."

To say Charlie blushed to the point she matched the cushion she was holding to stop her hands from shaking was a huge understament, as the fabric was pale compared to the current state of her skin. Brenda just couldn't believe what her niece was babbling about, even if she secretly agreed about Sharon's hair and legs. As for the woman in question, she had a glint in her eyes as well as what everyone believed to be her patented smirk when she was up to no good.

"That thing I do with my tongue?" Sharon asked to get Charlie's attention, and she did as the girl nodded. "Oh, you mean... This?" She then proceeded with that quick tongue move, darting out between her lips just for a couple of seconds before it slipped back into her mouth.

Charlie almost squealed when she saw it and blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Do you... Do you know how old is she?" Brenda asked.

"No but I guess... Probably your age?" The teen said.

"Honey, I'm almost sixty." Sharon said.

"Wha-what? You ca-cannot be... That old! It... It doesn't make sense!" Charlie just couldn't believe it.

"I could show you my ID if you don't believe me."

Charlie then moved the cushion over to her face and growled as she laid down on the floor, rather dramatically. As she couldn't see anything, she missed the short exchange between the other women in the room nor could she stop them when they launched themselves to the now helpless teen to tickle her. Their attack lasted for several minutes until Charlie started to beg for mercy yet the poor teen didn't see coming Sharon sitting behind her and holding her close, making Charlie freeze. She looked for help, for her aunt Brenda but the blonde was too interested in what was left of her glass of wine in that moment as well as doing her best keeping herself down as she was still giggling.

Resting her chin on Charlie's shoulder, Sharon whispered.

"So you think I'm hot... And you also have a crush on me?"

Not trusting her voice, Charlie nodded. Clearly she had too many brownies to make that confession and now she was paying for it.

"Maybe we should do something about that?"

The teen then started to panic. Was that going where it seemed to be going or were her hormones playing tricks on her? Or the drugs? She had no idea what it was but she was sure both her heart was beating faster just like her breathing was now more laboured. And the fact that the older brunette had just kissed her bare shoulder just as her hands were slowly going up and down her sides didn't make it better for the teenager.

Brenda, who no longer was interested in her now empty glass of wine, couldn't help it laughing at the strange sight of her niece trapped in Sharon's arms. It was a very priceless moment and she was glad she allowed the older woman torment a little her niece for not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"Why... Why are you laughing?" Charlie asked looking at her aunt.

"She's laughing because she allowed me to tease you as you have an even bigger mouth than her." Sharon said stilling her hands in Charlie's shoulders.

"Wha-what?" The teen was now shocked.

"Don't tell me I have to spell it out for you?" Sharon asked and Brenda started to laugh more, if that was possible.

"You... You and aunt Brenda... You planned... This?"

"I planned it and I asked her if she agreed to it. She did and so I was able to torture you a little."

"That's not fair!"

"All is fair when your aunt and I are in the same room."

"That's right!" Brenda exclaimed as she slowly stood up, no longer laughing.

"You two are evil." Charlie said.

"Honey, why do you think I'm the Wicked Witch at work?" Sharon said as she stood and then pulled the teen up with her. "And so your aunt here is Glinda, the good witch."

"But... They both find a way to get along at some point..." Charlie said.

"If getting drunk and stoned, playing strip poker and a pillow fight isn't enough for you to get along..." Sharon was saying but Brenda cut her.

"That's right. What else do you want? We can't do much more in one day."

"If that's your way to say you both get along now... It's very weird... But if it works..." Charlie said, giving them a shouler shrug before she collected the cards and poker chips.

As if in a mutual and silent understanding, Brenda and Sharon tried to clean the mess they casued the best they could as most of the time they ended up leaning against each other or a wall for support. Seeing as they wouldn't get really anything done, it was obvious for them both to call it a day. Walking to their rooms, Brenda appeared in the guest room and waited for Sharon to turn around.

"Something wrong?" The brunette asked.

"No I uh... Thought you might want something else to sleep in." Brenda said and handed her a black nightgown.

"Oh! Thank you, that's... Very thoughtful." Sharon said before saying goodnight to the blonde.

Nodding Brenda walked out of the room just as Charlie walked in.

"What's this the Johnsons bugging me when all I want is lay down in bed to sleep?"

Charlie giggled. "Now I know why aunt Brenda said you can be a bit annoying but it's funny." She said as she walked around and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from a drawer. "I was only getting some clothes..."

"Speaking of clothes, you better rest tonight." Sharon said trying to hide the smile that was about to grace her face.

"Uh? That doesn't make sense." Charlie said confused again that night.

"It does. If you rest tonight then I'm talking you shopping tomorrow... And then you can repay your aunt for allowing me to tease you."

Charlie's eyes widened and she then squealed right before hugging Sharon. Hearing the noise, Brenda walked back into the guest room.

"What's going on?"

"Sharon's taking us shopping tomorrow!" Charlie exclaimed, probably more excited than she should.

"Oh no, no, no, no! She's not going to leave me alone no matter what I may pick for myself." Brenda said, already dreading the trip.

"Who said you'll get anything?"

Brenda growled and muttered her usual 'oh, that woman!' as well as stomping her feet on her way back to her room.

"As much as I beat you both playing poker tonight." The brunette said grinning. "Now off to bed, both of you!"

"Sharon? Why aren't you so... Drunk? Or stoned?" Charlie asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Half Irish... So I can hold my liquor just fine. As for being stoned... I try to hold it together but I think I did a few things I wouldn't have done otherwise."

"Ooookaaaaaaaay." Charlie said, not really sure but couldn't say more as Brenda was calling for her in the other room so she left.

The three of them were lost in their own thoughts right before sleep claimed them, yet all knew they had to prepare themselves for the next day. If it wasn't for the possible hungover then it was for the shopping trip or for any other possible obstacle they might find along the way but they all also had one thing in mind, have fun, and Charlie knew she'd end up being a little spoiled princess by the end of the following day.


End file.
